


Nightmare (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good father, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Mornings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madzie has a nightmare, Malec, Nightmare, Parent!Alec, parent!magnus, so is Magnus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Madzie tiene una pesadilla durante la noche y Alec va a consolarla.





	Nightmare (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052622) by [CLOUDSMALEC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOUDSMALEC/pseuds/CLOUDSMALEC). 



> Muchiisimas gracias a CLOUDSMALEC por permitirme traducir sus historias. Gracias gracias gracias, seguire leyendote con ganas ^^

  
Alrededor de las 3:17 a.m., Alec se despertó con un grito infantil. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que venía de la habitación de su hija.

Se giro y vio que su marido todavía estaba durmiendo; No se había despertado por el ruido.

Alec salió de la cama y rápidamente entró en la habitación de Madzie.

Cuando abrió la puerta, pudo escuchar algunos hipitos que venían de adentro.

Cuando entró en la habitación, vio a la niña sentada en su cama. Y ella parecía estar llorando.

—Hola, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?—, Dijo Alec en voz baja.

Se sentó junto la niña pequeña y ella levantó la vista.

—P-pesadilla-dilla—. Tenía unas cuantas manchas de lágrimas en las mejillas.

Alec levantó a Madzie y la sentó en su regazo.

Ella envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de los hombros de su papá. Alec envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ella comenzó a llorar en su hombro, recordando la pesadilla de unos momentos antes.

Alec frotó su mano arriba y abajo de su espalda. — Shh. Está bien bebe. Eso fue solo un sueño.

Después de unos minutos, los gritos de Madzie se convirtieron en silenciosos sollozos de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no vienes y duermes conmigo y papá esta noche?

Madzie asintió con la cabeza y Alec la levantó.

A solo unos segundos de caminar hacia su habitación, Madzie se había quedado dormida, acurrucada en el pecho de Alec. Alec no pudo evitar sonreírle a su hija.

Retiró las mantas de su cama y la de Magnus y se deslizó debajo de las mantas.

Se acostó con Madzie durmiendo profundamente en su pecho, con la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Tiró de las mantas para que quedara ligeramente sobre sus hombros.

Él colocó un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y le frotó la espalda por un rato hasta que se quedó dormido junto con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Magnus se despertó primero.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a su marido durmiendo con su hija en su pecho.

El corazón de Magnus se derritió ante la vista.

De repente, uno de los ojos de Madzie se abrió y sonrió cuando miró a Magnus.

—Papá mañana.

—Buenos días, dulce guisante —dijo Magnus, un poco demasiado fuerte para Madzie porque ella se llevó un dedo a los labios para callarlo.

—Shhh papi está durmiendo.

Magnus se rió entre dientes a su hija.

—Veo que papi está durmiendo, —una idea repentinamente surgió en su mente. —¿Pero por qué no lo despertamos? —Magnus levantó las manos y movió los dedos.

Madzie captó la indirecta y lentamente se arrastró fuera del pecho de su papá y se sentó junto a Magnus.

—¡Listo, uno, dos, TRES!

Magnus y Madzie clavaron sus dedos en el lado de Alec, despertándolo de inmediato con un ataque de risa.

—No, chicos, ¡deja de hacerme cosquillas!, —Dijo Alec entre risas.

—¡Ese es el punto tonto!, —Se rió Madzie .

—Magnus, cógela!

De repente, las tornas se cambiaron y Magnus comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Madzie.

Alec se sentó y él y Magnus tenían a Madzie entre ellos, haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡No, papi, papá! —Madzie se rió, tratando de alejarse.

Magnus y Alec dejaron de hacerle cosquillas, solo para que cayera sobre las almohadas para recuperar el aliento.

—Sois malos, —dijo Madzie, obviamente bromeando.

—¿Por qué te refieres a nosotros? Tú fuiste quien empezó a hacerme cosquillas primero. —Alec se rió de nuevo.

—¡Fue idea de papá! —Ella apunta su dedo hacia Magnus.

Alec levantó las cejas. —¿Oh realmente?

Alec miró a Madzie y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Él y Madzie agarraron a Magnus y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas.

Pero no duró mucho. Magnus usó su magia para levantar a Madzie un poco en el aire.

—¡Papá! ¡Bájame! —Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Magnus, baja a nuestra hija. —Alec se rió.

Magnus movió a Madzie y la sentó suavemente en el regazo de Alec.

Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír a sus 2 personas favoritas en el mundo.

—Los amo chicos, —dijo Magnus.

—¡Yo también te amo papá! —Madzie extiende sus brazos y Magnus la levantó y la sentó en su regazo, besándole la cabeza.

Alec se inclinó para picotear los labios de su marido. —Yo también te quiero.

FIN


End file.
